islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Shane
Shane *'Configuration': 4-8-4 *'Based on': SAR 520 Class * Built: 1943 *'Builder': Islington Railway Workshops Shane is an Australian engine who competes in the Strongest Engine Race in the Great Railway Show. He will also compete three races in Rails Around the Globe. Bio "Shane is the fastest streamliner, proudly sporting the teal and yellow lining. He is one of the “Whispering Giants” of the South Australian Railway — a big strong steam engine who was built for passenger and mixed freight work. Shane loves to have fun and his carefree ways have made him many friends on his long journey to the Great Railway Show. But this Aussie hero is as fast on the rails as he is on the tracks of the Australian outback. The highlight of his career so far was showing off his speed to international audiences and racing with the world elite at Rails Around the Globe." Shane was invited to participate in the Great Railway Show, and was shipped to the Mainland with the other engines by ferry. He took part in the strength competition, and competed against Henry, Frieda, Hiro and Vinnie. The winner of the competition was left unknown. After the Great Railway Show had ended, Shane left the Mainland and returned back to Australia. In the two-part episode or special during the first race, in Tokyo, was Shane's best performance. He started from fifth position from the back (the best racers started at the back of the line for this race). Although in the first part of the race he was seen near the end of the pack, he gained places after the hill section. He finally got up to the third position, but then, had his boiler blown out by the lemons and was forced to quit the race. In the following races he stayed near or in the last position. In the second race at Italy, he did not get hit by the Lemons' camera, but he was attempted to finish the race because of Yong Bao's crash, the same time with Flying Scotsman, Ivan, Étienne, Kentaro, Tomoko, Caitlin, and Connor. Persona Known as the "Whispering Giant", Shane's carefree ways make him many friends. Basis Shane is still based on the South Australian Railways 520 class. The real engine carrying his number, Sir Malcolm Barclay-Harvey, is currently preserved by the SteamRanger Preservation Society at their workshops in Mount Barker, South Australia. Shane is also modified to run on British railways, having a screwlink coupling and buffers on the back of his tender and being scaled down from broad gauge to standard gauge. Livery Shane is still painted teal with yellow lining. His number 520 is painted in white above his face and yellow on the sides of his cab, and the initials of his railway are painted on his tender in yellow. In Railway Trip, he has the RATG badge with the same number on the sides of his boiler, "Rails Around the Globe" on the sides between his yellow lining, and "Powered by Puffanol" on the sides on top of the initials. Appearences Television Series *Series 13: Railway Trip, Part 1 (does not speak) and Railway Trip, Part 2 (does not speak) *Series 14: Thomas and the International Engines (Outback Cup) *Series 15: The Great Railway Show Rematch, Part 1 and The Great Railway Show Rematch, Part 2 Voice Actors *Shane Jacobson (Thomas and the International Engines, onwards) Trivia *Shane's LEGO model incorrectly depicted twenty-four wheels due to his tender's wheels depicting eight wheels by using two 9-volt motors. Gallery ShanesLDDModel.png|Shane's LEGO Model :See more at the Thomas & Friends Wiki. Category:Railway Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tender engines